spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
ARM of Orion (Section 8)
The Arm of Orion is a rebel group opposed to the United States Empire. The Arm is a puppet organization that operates under the command of an army of elite, genetically modified soldiers that were originally sent ahead of colonial fleets to eliminate any and all threats to early human interstellar expansion across the stars, with extreme prejudice. However, the genetic modifications that each soldier received were dangerously unstable, mutating every soldier in a way that they no longer resembled humans. These mutations began to drastically alter the soldiers both mentally and physically, eventually compelling them to turn against the US Empire. Eventually, the US Empire was forced to destroy this dangerous army of supersoldiers, sending a battalion of Armored Infantry soldiers to terminate them. The battalion was nearly wiped out and nothing was ever heard of the mutated supersoldier army again. In fact, a few of the soldiers defected to the service of the mutated supersoldiers, using their expertise and connections to the US Imperial military to slowly build up a proxy force, the Arm of Orion. Leaders Arm Commander Soren is the leader of the Arm of Orion. Little is known about Soren, though in Section 8: Prejudice, it is possible for Captain Alexander Corde to recover a data packet that reveals Soren was once a member of the 8th Armored Division, or Section 8. He and a battalion of elite 8th Armored soldiers were sent on a top-secret mission to eliminate a rogue group of genetically modified supersoldiers outside the fringes of US Imperial space. Though Soren and his entire unit of Section 8 soldiers were never heard from again, it was reported that he had encountered an entity known as 'Spear' shortly before all contact was lost with the USIF. He then resurfaced as a Commander for the ARM forces. Using his knowledge of Armored Infantry tactics to deadly effect, Soren was able to predict when or where the 8th Armored would strike with an almost-uncanny ability. Being the commander of all ARM forces, in addition to being a former 8th Armored Infantry officer, meant that Soren's termination was of high priority to the US Empire. Thus, Soren created his own personal guard of Elite ARM Commandos, a team dubbed "Orion's Spear". He first appears at the game's beginning, ordering a Heavy Armor trooper to attack then-Private Alex Corde and his squad leader. Though he is often referred to in dialogue in events thereafter, the only other time he is seen is when US Imperial Forces attack him and "Orion's Spear" on the planet Atlas at the end of the game. During the final battle on Atlas, Commander Soren is killed by now-Lieutenant Alex Corde, sending the battered ARM forces in disarray and finally ending the ARM Rebellion. General Lemiska Salvador is the mutated leader of Orion's Spear. Lemiska Salvador was once a regular soldier who applied for a secret project, codenamed Spear. This secret project gave he and others genetic enhancements and advanced weaponry. Once organized, he and others were ordered by the United States Empire's Senate Command to terminate any threats to Mankind's interstellar expansion, with extreme prejudice. Though he and Orion's Spear won many wars and allowed Humanity to expand across the galaxy, millions of Spear soldiers died in throughout the course of these expansion campaigns, leading Salvador to become increasingly bitter. He and the Spear supersoldiers eventually went rogue, fleeing to the outer reaches of US Imperial space and forming the rebel group Orion's Spear. Orion's Spear is a rogue army of genetically enhanced supersoldiers who once fought for the United States Empire. They are the masterminds behind the formation of the rebel group Arm of Orion. Many decades before the events of Section 8, the United States of America had managed to accumulate enough power to dominate and overpower the other countries of Earth, uniting the planet's many nations and peoples under one government to become the United States Empire. However, a sorely overpopulated Earth was by now heavily polluted and depleted of resources. In desperation, the United States Empire undertook the task of having populations of whole regions embark on a massive interstellar colonization effort, migrating to other far-flung worlds across the stars. The early colonization efforts were unsuccessful, and so a small faction of the US Senate sponsored a secret project that developed genetically enhanced supersoldiers, codenamed Spear, whose objective was the termination of any and all threats to interstellar expansion, with extreme prejudice. These soldiers carried out this task with deadly efficiency, allowing billions of people to successfully colonize other worlds and establish many prosperous colonies, greatly expanding mankind's power. However, the genetic modifications that each soldier received were dangerously unstable, mutating every soldier in a way that they no longer resembled humans. These mutations began to drastically alter the soldiers both mentally and physically. In addition, the staggering casualties the Spear had sustained in brutal expansion campaigns across the galaxy had made some soldiers increasingly bitter, as the truth behind Mankind's great interstellar expansion, the soldiers themselves, was made confidential by the USIF. Thus, the soldiers' sacrifices and victories went without a word of thanks from the United States Empire as a whole, their existence kept secret by the USIF. Eventually, after these perceived betrayals, the soldiers were compelled to turn against the United States Empire, fleeing beyond the edges of US Imperial space and forming Orion's Spear, with General Salvadoras their leader. They vowed never to stop fighting until the entire United States Empire burned. Tactics {C} Having been formed by former members of the 8th Armored Division, or Section 8, the Arm holds expert knowledge of Armored Infantry tactics taken from one of the US Empire's most feared military units. They are experts in the risky deployment method of Burning-In, dropping from incredible heights to fall upon their enemies with utter lethality. Once deployed, Arm units employ the same brutal shock tactics employed by Section 8, using using on-demand, orbital-dropped emplacements and vehicles to devastating effect. However, one major difference has been shown between the units of the Arm and their Section 8 counterparts: They are far more brutal. It has been shown in the Section 8 game that the Arm does not hesitate to commit wartime atrocities against civilians, such as attempting to launch a nuclear missile at a civilian settlement on New Madrid, even when they're in the midst of intense battle with USIF forces. In addition, the Arm has managed to reverse-engineer the advanced weapons, equipment, and vehicles used by Section 8, including powered armor that duplicates the technology found in USIF Powered Assault Armor. This allows them to fight any US Imperial forces on equal terms, Involvement In order to topple the United States Empire, the Arm attempted to spread terror throughout the Outer Rim colonies by first disabling each planet's Titan Array, starting with weakly defended planets in the Clavius System. With each planet's main line of communication down, the Arm would rapidly move to conquer the world, plundering colonies for resources and technology. A short time thereafter, the Arm had completely overrun the Clavius System. However, the sudden loss of a star system drew the attention of USIF Military Headquarters, who dispatched a Battlefleet spearheaded by the 8th Armored Division to investigate. When the Battlefleet arrived in the system and held orbit over New Madrid, it was met by heavy fire from Arm anti-orbital cannons. This marked the beginning of a series of battles that would be known as the Outer Rim War, which saw the liberation of the Clavius System by US Imperial forces, along with near-total destruction of the Arm and the death of its leader, Commander Soren, at the hands of then-Lieutenant Alex Corde on the planet Atlas. The Outer Rim War is a major conflict fought between the forces of the United States Empire and the rebel group Arm of Orion. The Arm of Orion, a proxy rebel group founded by US Imperial defectors, was funded and tasked by the mysterious group Orion's Spear to overthrow the United States Empire as vengeance for perceived betrayals against the Orion's Spear. The Arm's first step was to quickly and decisively invade the Empire's outer colonies and shut down their Titan Array, completely disabling planetary communications, leaving the planet unable to warn other planets. ARM would then blockade the planet to stop any attempts to escape and call for help. Finally, ARM would scour the planet for any technology they could reverse engineer. Once word reached the USIF Military Headquarters, a Battlefleet was deployed to deal with the growing threat. After a few hours of FTL travel, the fleet reached the fringe planet of New Madrid. The ARM immediately started bombarding the fleet with their Orbital Defense Cannons. Taken aback by the ARM's well-prepared naval defenses, the 8th Armored Division quickly hot-dropped the 1st Recon Platoon onto the planet's surface to neutralize the generators powering the ARM's orbital cannons. After the destruction of the cannons, the 8th Armored Division's ships were able to land more troops and eventually gain a foothold on the planet. General Barrett Stone, commander of Section 8, then sent 1st Recon to recover intelligence from the crash site of the USIS Utah, shot down during the initial stages of the invasion. Shortly after the recovery of the intel, 1st Recon witnessed the first launching of the ARM's nuclear missile defense, and was ordered to take out the facility before more US Imperial units were obliterated. In a few hours, the launch facility was shut down and captured, allowing Section 8's forces to further advance against the ARM's planetary forces. While the support fleet slowly broke the ARM's defenses through a protracted orbital siege, 1st Recon was again sent on a vital mission: to recapture the city of Oasis, key to New Madrid's liberation. Two assault convoys with a complement of two tankswere sent to breach the outer defenses and take control of the city's perimeter. After successfully seizing the Oasis perimeter, more 8th Armored forces entered the city itself and began to retake the city proper. It took another week of brutal combat, but the ARM eventually withdrew from New Madrid altogether to fortify it's remaining captured colonies. The 8th Armored Division Battlefleet then held high orbit over the planet Atlas, having discovered an ARM presence there. The 1st Recon Platoon was then covertly deployed to shut down the planet's orbital defense grid while the fleet stayed out of planetary gun range, Section 8 having learned from their near-catastrophe at the outset of New Madrid's invasion. After the planetary guns were disabled, the 8th Armored Division then landed it's forces in earnest, to begin the liberation of planet Atlas. Days later, the 1st Recon Platoon was ordered to captured the ARM-controlled Titan Array, a massive planetary antenna network enabling effective FTL communication. The Titan Relay was soon captured, allowing the Section 8 Battlefleet to intercept ARM communications, and set a fitting trap for the ARM. The Battlefleet's AI network Mother then fed false information to the ARM Fleet, luring the many ARM ships into a US Imperial Navy ambush carried out by the Columbia Battlegroup. Section's 8's humiliation on New Madrid had been avenged. Section 8 then sent 1st Recon Platoon to destroy a major ARM weapons and vehicles storage & manufacturing complex in a hidden location on Atlas. The complex was soon destroyed, crippling the ARM's very ability to wage war. As the battle on Atlas dragged on, the 8th Armored Divsion was finally reinforced with the 3rd Armored Division, wearing the ARM's beleaguered forces even further. As more and more of the planet was recaptured by the combined US Imperial forces, Section 8 intercepted intelligence confirming the location of Commander Soren, rogue Section 8 officer and leader of the ARM resistance, and that he was preparing to evacuate the planet. The 8th Armored Division's 1st and 3rd Recon Platoons were immediately sent to Soren's general location to kill the rogue Commander before he could escape, and put an end to the ARM Rebellion once and for all. After fighting their way through fierce resistance to the planet's Sky Hook spaceport, 1st and 3rd Recon Platoons cornered Commander Soren. However, Soren would not surrender so easily, attempting to fight his way out with a suit of modified Silverback Heavy Armor alongside his elite bodyguard unit, the Orion's Spear. Eventually, 1st Lieutenant Alexander Corde, leader of the 1st Recon Platoon, was able to kill Commander Soren by jumping onto the back of the heavy armor, shooting off the head, and forcing a grenade down through the Armor's "body" inside the cockpit where Soren himself lay, avoiding the grenade's explosion with his jetpack. Soren's death left the few remaining ARM forces without leadership and in disarray. They began to retreat further to the galactic core, closely trailed by the Section 8 Battlefleet. The ARM left scattered ships and ruined bases to defend against the onslaught of the mighty US Imperial Forces. They wouldn't last. Though the Arm had been dealt a fatal blow from which it would never recover, this caused controversy amongst the US Empire as whole. The level of damage the Arm had inflicted on the USIF military, especially the legendary 8th Armored Division, shocked many who once thought that the feared Armored Infantry were nigh-unopposable in the entire galaxy. In addition, many wondered where the Arm could have obtained the level of military technology that they did in order to even challenge the USIF directly. This storm of controversy caused many USIF intelligence officers to resign their posts because of the level of such an intelligence failure that caused the USIF to severely underestimate the Arm. Even worse, the Arm's failure was clearly evident to their sponsors, the Orion's Spear. This turn of events is what would eventually force the hand of this mysterious and dangerous organization, and they would confront and destroy the forces of the United States Empire themselves. Thus, the events of Section 8: Prejudicewere set. Six days after the ARM uprising, ARM Commander Thorne was captured and brutally interrogated about the identity of the person supplying the ARM in a base on Atlas. In the perimeter of the base, Salvador takes out a guard in the watchtower and on at the base of it. Meanwhile, Captain Alexander Corde helps with the training of "fresh reinforcements" by demonstrating at the firing range, the living firing course, a burn-in course, and a tool and haking course. Corde was then assigned to investigate the perimeter and a guard tower that had not reported in. After finding the guard dead, a massive jailbreak started, and aircraft struck the communications relays and destroyed and damaged many. Thorne escaped on a dropship and Stone assigned Corde to give pursuit. The ARM started to destroy the remaining dropships to prevent Thorne from being followed. However, Corde managed to defend the dropship from ARM demolition forces and gave chase to Thorne with Matthews. Following Thorne, the duo arrived at Boreas and burned-in to recon the area. After finding a hidden ARM outpost, Corde and Matthews disabled jammer arrays that were concealing the outpost and USIF forces quickly converged onto the planet. Technology Armor ''' The '''Arm Captain's Powered Assault Armor is a variant of the standard Arm Powered Assault Armor issued to Captains and battlefield commanders by the Arm of Orion. The Arm Captain's Powered Assault Armor is an armor variant only issued to the higher ranking members of the Orion Rebellion and is far more vibrant than its enlistee counterpart. The Captain's armor features a cream colored armor plating with extra gold shield servos attached to the sides of the arms and gold colored shield light servos. The armor retains its trademark crimson muscle servos. The most distinguishing feature is a brilliant cream colored shield with a gold plated Lion of Orionattached to the front, symbolizing the Arm's values of freedom and valor. Whether the changes are for performance or aesthetic purposes has yet to be determined The ARM Powered Assault Armor is an extremely powerful and technologically advanced battle exoskeleton designed to enhance human combat performance on all scales by offering a myriad of weaponry and devices at its disposal. Developed for Section 8 soldiers and other units of the US Imperial Forces, the powered assault armor is one of the most powerful and technologically advanced battle-suits in the USIF's armory. The suit is designed to dramatically increase all physical properties of the soldier possessing it, including strength, speed, reflexes, agility, physiology (soldiers are not affected by viruses and disease), and combat awareness. The suit features many layers which help enhance and protect the wearer. The first layer consists of what is most powerful protection system, its rechargeable shielding system that forms a protective layer around the user and shields him/her from most forms of heavy weaponry, unless the enemy weapon is within shield piercing range. The shield also reduces drag when the wearer is burning-in. The shields work by constantly sending out frequency pulses around the user (similar to sonar) that detects the movement speed of all nearby objects and calculated their speed and point of trajectory, when the suit senses an incoming object possessing a dangerous level of velocity and/or size the suit emits a powerful layer of plasma to the point of impact, melting or deflecting the object and rendering the user unharmed. The process repeats until the shields lose power and the wearer takes cover, allowing his shields to regenerate. The power of the shields depends on how many shield servos (boosters) the wearer has implanted into his custom armor. The second layer consists of thick armor plates which are made of titanium aluminide, a very lightweight but extremely resiliant . This armor plating covers sections of the wearer including the legs, shoulders, abdomen, back, chest, and helmet; its primary function is to protect against gauss projectile weaponry such as the REC-74and other heavy munitions like plasma or high-explosives. The third layer is a nuclear biological chemical (NBC) system composed of a tight fitting titanium nanocomposite bodysuit that is just underneath the second layer. This helps seal out anything from the wearer. It also specially seals the suit's built-in oxygen supply that lasts for 2 weeks utilizing a compressed air system, in order to facilitate long-term operations in deep space. Another component of this layer is the air filtering system. This takes in air from outside the suit and filters out toxins, bacteria, viruses, and even radiation. The filtered air, now pure oxygen, is either stored in the suit for later use or put directly into the armor's helmet for the wearer to breathe immediatly. The fourth layer is one of the battlesuit's deadliest features: it's artificial muscle system. The artificial muscle system is composed of many hexagonal shaped titanium nano-fibers, all put together to form large fibers, which are in turn made strung with more fibers to create the muscle system. The nano-fibers react to electrical stimulation, causing them to move. Over this muscle layer, the NBC layer tightly sits, securing a tight fit. The muscle layer completely covers the wearer's body and provides total protection from standard infantry ballistics. It also renders most EMP attacks against the suit completely futile and helps ease the impact when a soldier lands on the ground after burning in. The muscle layer also allows the soldier to engage in overdrive, where the muscle systems allow the soldier to reach speeds of up to 75 mph. The fifth layer is a high comfort cushioning system that protects the wearer from sudden dishcarges, long drops, and bullet impacts. It is composed of hydrostatic impact gel to prevent serious injury. This layer is perhaps one of the most important layers because without it, the wearer would never be able to survive the impact from a burn-in. The sixth and final layer is a soft biolayer that sits directly on the wearers skin. This layer acts as a cushion and helps regulate temperature, fit, and moisture. It also provides a tight seal. Inside of this layer are multiple sensors linked to the suit's computer. These sensors monitor the wearer's biometrics. Protecting the wearer's head is an intuitive helmet. This helmet contains a Heads Up Display (HUD), which displays information such as the tacmap, mission info, weapons and ammo, food and oxygen and the FOF (Friend or foe) display. Also in the helmet is the most advanced Narcomm Communications gear available to the USIF Special Forces. The helmet consists of multiple layers, the first of which is a metal outer layer identical to the armor covering the rest of the suit. This outer layer has two small panels that cover the wearer's eyes. These panels can be retracted back into the rest of the helmet to allow the user to see directly out. On these panels are blue eye slits, two on each panel, accounting for a total of four. The wearer does not see straight through these slits, since they are actually cameras that are connected to the wearer's HUD. Underneath the armored layer is an orange colored visor which displays the HUD. This visor is made of type of bullet proof glass. The final layer is a mask that goes over the wearer's mouth. This mask supplies the wearer with oxygen, food, and water directly from the armor's storage areas. One of the exosuit's most useful features are the rechargeable propulsion jets that are integrated into the back of the armor. When the wearer activates them, two panels on the suit's back extend out and propel the user through the air. The jets can be turned on and off at any given time as long as there is energy within the jet's battery. The jets are useful for scaling buildings and rough terrain or ambushing enemy soldiers. When at full energy, the jets can immediately propel the user at 85-100 feet into the air, or can be used to levitate the wearer if he constantly fluctuates the on/off switch, which can be useful when aiming in mid-flight. Another feature that aids the armor's impressive mobility is it's rechargeable "Overdrive" mode, which propels the user in a rampant and continuous sprinting speed at nearly 75 mph. The feature is a major contribution thanks to the exosuit's muscle servos (see above). It is vital for catching any fleeing targets or covering vast terrain in a fraction of the time; it can be used often thanks to it's long power duration and fast recharge time. If used in conjunction with the propulsion jets, the wearer can cover immense amounts of terrain in little to no time. One of the most advanced pieces of equipment on the armor is the onboard computer housed within the helmet- the TacNet. This computer displays fleet communications, squad updates, and all tactical information related to the current operation. The TacNet also contains a motion-sensor tag system that tracks all known enemies and allies and displays the signatures on a miniature GPS map. In addition, the TacNet is synced with a requisition database through Narcomm to help soldiers select the deployable they want, though the requistion demands of officers have far more priority compared to the average NCO armored trooper. The system also includes a complete overview of the user's vitals as well as internal suit temperature. The TacNet can link with a micro-computer stored within the soldier's guns that provides weapon info such as weapon accuracy, weapon type, and the amount of ammunition left both in the soldier's overall ammo reserves and within the wielded weapon's clip. All of this information is shown on a simplified, yet organized HUD in order to prevent information overload in the heat of combat. Another feature of the suit is that it it houses millions of nano-sized artificial anti-bodies (nanites) which can fight off any known virus, bacteria, or other disease of the empire. These nanites continue to replicate themselves inside of the wearer of the armor, so wearers that have nanites are immune to all sicknesses. The nanites also help to rapidly heal wounds, allowing injured soldiers to keep fighting. One last feature of the armor is the extremly small yet high capacity survival backpack. Located between the jet emitters, the backpack houses the weapons for the soldier (some can be folded for more compact transport), ammunition, weapon battery clips, and weapon cleaning nano-tools. The backpack also carries 2 weeks worth of food and water for long-term missions. The food is compressed, freeze- dried, and stored in small compartments on the armor for easy access. The water is kept in cooled, sterile tanks for when the soldier needs it. Contained in the backpack is also a portable survival shelter. Vehicles The BM-17 Griffin Drop Ship is designed to transport vehicles, infantry, and deployables to the battlefield from orbit. The ARM drop ships are always piloted by onboard AI units, preferring to use all human assets as infantry. The orbital delivery system ensures battlefield deliveries are made outside the range of Anti-Air Turrets. The AI controlled drop ships will deliver their intended payload to the battlefield regardless of any risks, so care should be taken when planting a drop ship beacon as the ship may be destroyed by enemy AA fire The HoverBike '''is a hovering, fast-moving scout vehicle used for reconnaissance and quick raids in Section 8: Prejudice. While structurally weaker than the other vehicles, it is the fastest and most mobile. It has a Speed Boost function allowing it to quickly move far distances or use its sheer speed to run over enemy infantry. The Bike’s weaponry consists of anti-infantry and anti-structure systems, including dual-mounted anti-infantry miniguns and a rapid-fire anti-structure missile launcher. Both weapons, the miniguns and the missile launcher, use the same power bar. This means that a target cannot be weakened with missiles and finished off with a hail of anti-infantry fire, because you will only have enough power left to shoot about 10 bullets. The Bike is not best for fighting Mechs due to its weak armor, as a Mech can rip it apart in close range. It is somewhat more viable for versing a Tank, as a tank is much bigger and cumbersome, allowing the Bike to deal a good amount of damage. It can be a devastating Convoy-killer if the Convoy is unoccupied, immobile, or if the Bike can dodge the Convoy's attacks. The '''M05 Silverback Heavy Armor is the standard heavy weapons and support mech used by the Arm of Orion. Utilizing NUBIOCHEM and synthetic muscle systems gleamed from the USIF Kodiak Heavy Armor, the Silverback is designed to withstand tremendous punishment while penetrating the defenses of the enemy with overwhelming force. Designed to give additional firepower and psychological shock value during mobile operations, the Silverback heavy armors have fallen more and more into the role of defending key strong points as well as its more traditional role of supporting infantry attacks. The armaments of the Silverback consist of dual heavy chainguns and a strong melee swipe/grab. If an enemy is low on health and a melee attack is used against it, the Silverback performs a finishing move by holding up the opponent, placing one of it's chainguns against the opponent's head, and firing the chaingun at point-blank range. The armor also possesses a jump ability that can be used to quickly close the distance to an enemy soldier, and may also be used to jump across small openings and platforms. Note that the jump must be given time to recharge like the jet pack. Modified Silverback: '''Commander Soren, leader of the ARM's forces, made his last stand with what seemed to be a modified Silverback. The armor was first seen by Corde and then by the rest of 1st Recon. The armor was much stronger in many ways to the standard issue suit. The shield proved to be much stronger than the average Silverback suit and could resist physical damage to the point of being almost invincible. The armor was destroyed by Alex Corde after he leapt behind the Silverback, shot the back of it's head with his gauss assault rifle, then tore off it's head component and shoved a grenade inside the armor through the resulting breach, destroying the armor and killing Commander Soren. The M26-85 Paladin Heavy Tank''' was developed by the Arm of Orion to counter the USIF F17 Marauder Heavy Tank. Built around a custom-designed, high-velocity 155mm MAC cannon, the Paladin delivers the maximum amount of firepower in the shortest amount of time, making it widely feared on the battlefield. The Paladin is propelled by a hover system also stolen from the Marauder. Turrets Rocket Turrets fire volleys of missiles against any enemy that enters its sensor range. Rocket Turrets are most effective against enemy vehicles and structures. However, the turret will not target mobile infantry if a larger threat is detected. They are used by both USIF and ARM forces.[1] You want to harass an enemy? Put a few of these and they will shoot more missile then any one can really handle. It easely tears through any type of armor and Infantry caught in the blast will be bumping everywhere. Its best used as a defence of a base or AA turret since the enemy will most likely try to shoot those before your AA, giving you or your teamates time to arrive and repair the damage done. They can be put on roofs to make them even more lethal. Place these with miniguns to have a perfect all-round defence. Mini Gun turrets are deployables that are effective against infantry. The Mini Gun uses standard rounds, and will fire on any enemy that enters its sensor range, though they will target infantry first. They are used by both USIF and ARM forces.[1] The turret is a normal support for basic base defence. Its range is decent but it has to go through the shield before going to the health. Its best used in conjonction with the rocket turrets since these ones can rapidly overwhelm the shield and can stop or hinder enemy movements. Also, place two supply depots, an AA and the rest miniguns (or just miniguns if your teammates placed depots/AA) to have a near impasse for infantry. Since these guns can be placed almost anyware you can put them on top of a roof that is overlooking a CP. Placing a turret near a destroyed base turret will prevent it from repairing. Anti-air turrets are one of the deployables in Section 8. They are stationary, unmanned emplacements, and are used to prevent soldiers from burning in to an area. They may have an additional role in attacking any Sky Cranes that come low and drop off enemy deployables. They are very dangerous, and if you Burn In to their active area you may be killed. Category:Enemy Faction